


Без правил

by Himery



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himery/pseuds/Himery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тсуны есть Гокудера, странные ночи на двоих и неизвестность</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без правил

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Шуршунка, Toriya

Они выходят из кабинета поздней ночью. Коридор освещён неярким светом ламп, уютным и мягким. Тсуна запирает дверь, медлит, прежде чем распрощаться до утра.

– Гокудера, придёшь ко мне? – он всё же не удерживается от вопросительной интонации.

– Через несколько минут, – ровно отвечает Гокудера, ничем не проявляя своих эмоций.

Именно поэтому сомнение – вечный спутник Тсуны. Гокудера никогда не отказывает, он первый предложил это ранее, но прочитать его истинные мысли у Тсуны не получается. А интуиция почему-то бессильна.

Зайдя в свою спальню, Тсуна не спешит раздеваться. Зажигает ночник на прикроватной тумбочке, подходит к высоким окнам и отдёргивает в сторону край лёгкой шторы. Прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу. Снаружи уже который день льёт дождь. Его косые струи бьют в окно так, что не разглядеть ничего: всё размыто и неясно.

«Совсем как в наших отношениях», – думает Тсуна и оборачивается на звук тихих шагов. Он жадно всматривается в лицо Гокудеры, пытается найти ответ для себя прежде, чем перестанет видеть. Но как всегда у него ничего не выходит.

Чёрная непроницаемая повязка плотно ложится на глаза, а Гокудера молча заходит ему за спину, затягивает узел на затылке.

«Так будет проще», – Тсуна помнит слова Гокудеры, сказанные перед тем, как это произошло впервые. Тогда Тсуна был согласен: он с трудом представлял себе, как сможет глядеть ему в лицо на следующий день – ведь наверняка пришлось бы стыдливо отводить глаза, столкнувшись взглядами.

Тогда Тсуне было достаточно только получать непередаваемое удовольствие, сейчас – нет. Сейчас он хочет видеть Гокудеру, несмотря на заведённое правило. Но Гокудера выбирает так, как будет проще, конечно. И любой протест застревает у Тсуны в горле, когда Гокудера прижимается грудью к его спине, вылизывает и покусывает шею, одновременно расстёгивая пуговицы рубашки.

Гокудера раздевает его быстро, но не торопливо, заставляя вздрагивать от горячих лёгких ласк. Тсуна шумно выдыхает и упирается затылком ему в плечо, когда на пах, уверенно сжимая через ткань белья, ложится жёсткая ладонь.Терпеть долго слишком сложно, и, кажется, Гокудера это тоже понимает. Он избавляет Тсуну от остатков одежды, опрокидывает на широкую кровать и спустя несколько секунд опускается сверху, придавливая всем весом.

Для Тсуны загадка, когда Гокудера успевает так быстро раздеться сам, и каждый раз его словно бьёт током от невыносимо острого, кожа к коже, ощущения. Гокудера сжимает зубы на его плече и проводит ладонью по телу, гладит между ног, не касаясь уже напряженного члена.

Из-за завязанных глаз чувствительность обостряется до предела: прикосновения кажутся раскалёнными, жгут кожу огнём, и Тсуна нетерпеливо вскидывает бёдра, сдерживая стон. Гокудера быстрыми поцелуями – шея, грудь, живот – спускается вниз, но медлит прежде чем взять в рот. Тсуна чувствует его частое жаркое дыхание и, когда Гокудера наконец-то смыкает губы на члене, вбирая сразу на всю длину, за зажмуренными веками искрами вспыхивает удовольствие. Тсуна комкает простыни и представляет лицо Гокудеры: как он наверняка краснеет, как иногда прикрывает глаза и как быстро облизывает губы, отрываясь ненадолго от своего занятия.

Тсуна пытается себя сдерживать, но ему слишком, запредельно хорошо: он хватает Гокудеру за волосы и задаёт свой темп – быстро и глубоко вбиваясь в горячий рот. Головка его члена упирается Гокудере в горло, тот сглатывает, и оргазм накрывает оглушительной волной, прошибает от макушки до пят.

Пока Тсуна пытается отдышаться, с трудом соображая, на каком он сейчас свете, рядом прогибается кровать. Он поворачивается, прижимается к Гокудере и безошибочно находит его губы. Целует глубоко и медленно, лаская языком рот, и понимает, чего хочет больше всего.

Отстранившись, Тсуна замирает на мгновение и стягивает повязку. Секунду-другую жмурится, пока глаза привыкают к приглушённому свету, а затем нарушает ещё одно правило.

– Гокудера, – на выдохе произносит он.

Гокудера распахивает глаза, и Тсуна проваливается в тёмные, разлившиеся на всю радужку зрачки, словно в омут. Выныривая, вспоминает, как дышать, а сердце колотится, отдаётся безумным стуком в ушах.

– Десятый… – в глазах Гокудеры чего только нет: до этого момента Тсуна не знал, что один взгляд может вместить столько чувств. И теперь он понимает, что должна была скрывать повязка на самом деле. Он бросает её на пол и кладёт ладонь Гокудере на горло.

– К чёрту «проще», Гокудера, – жарко шепчет Тсуна, а под пальцами бьётся такой же сумасшедший пульс, как его собственный.

Тсуна без стеснения, открыто рассматривает Гокудеру: очень бледная кожа, широкий шрам на бедре, светлые волосы в паху и большой член. Тсуна обхватывает его ладонью, мазнув пальцем по головке, и думает: когда они зайдут дальше, чем всегда, ему наверняка будет больно. Хватает нескольких движений, чтобы Гокудера, крупно вздрагивая всем телом, излился ему в кулак.

Глядя в упор, Тсуна подносит ко рту перепачканные пальцы и облизывает их. Гокудера, судя по его виду, рад провалиться сейчас на первый этаж и даже ниже, прямиком под землю, и Тсуна невольно улыбается.

– Гокудера, – медленно тянет он, трётся носом о его ключицу.

На Гокудеру хочется постоянно смотреть, трогать его, делать ему приятно – чувства переполняют Тсуну, и он не видит причин, чтобы их сдерживать. Возбуждение снова покалывает кончики пальцев, сворачивается внутри тугой пружиной. Он откидывается на спину, тянет Гокудеру на себя, заставляет лечь сверху.

– Наверное, мне нужно сказать, что ты зря всё это сделал, – охрипшим голосом произносит Гокудера. – Но я слишком рад.

Тсуне кажется, будто рушится очередной барьер между ними.

– Давай дальше, – вырывается у него, и краска смущения приливает к щекам.

В первую секунду Гокудера словно не понимает, о чём идёт речь. Он смотрит рассеяно и дотрагивается пальцами до его лица.

– Да, Гокудера, – подтверждает Тсуна, развеивая сомнения. Ёрзает под ним и шире разводит колени. Провокационно, шалея от собственной смелости, трётся о его пах.

– Но…

– Нет никаких «но», – перебивает Тсуна. Он чувствует сдерживаемое желание Гокудеры, и всеми силами хочет смести последнее сомнение. Смотрит неотрывно, но не давит, а цепляет, затягивает взглядом.

Повернув голову, Тсуна вбирает в рот пальцы, всё ещё касающиеся его лица, и этим окончательно срывает тормоза у Гокудеры. Отстранившись, тот подхватывает его под поясницу, коротко гладит под коленом и по внутренней стороне бедра. Тсуна стискивает зубы, ощущая, как начинает растягивать его Гокудера: неспешно, но без излишней осторожности.

– Хватит, – выдыхает он меньше, чем через минуту, притерпевшись.

Тсуна опирается на локти, окидывает взглядом Гокудеру: его возбуждённый член, часто вздымающиеся рёбра и широкие плечи. А затем смотрит ему в лицо. Они глядят друг на друга, будто сговариваясь о каком-то совместном безумстве – и поддаются ему вместе.

Тсуна откидывается на кровати и прогибается в пояснице, когда Гокудера входит в него, с силой преодолевая тугое сопротивление мышц. Пытаясь свыкнуться с болезненным, распирающим изнутри ощущением, он часто, неглубоко дышит.

Гокудера нависает над ним, опираясь на руки; его цепочки качаются у Тсуны перед глазами и, потянув за них, он заставляет Гокудеру наклониться. Впивается в губы жадным поцелуем и вздрагивает от первого толчка.

То, что происходит дальше, и правда похоже на безумство. Гокудера трахается так же, как и сражается: у Тсуны всё плывёт перед глазами от его резких, жёстких движений. Но, когда Гокудера убирает влажные пряди с его лба, то прикасается нежно и бережно. От этого контраста у Тсуны сносит крышу, о себе он вообще забывает: вскидывает бёдра навстречу Гокудере, сжимает его внутри себя.

Жар, разгорающийся внутри, поднимается по позвоночнику, плавит кости. Тсуна вскрикивает, притягивает Гокудеру ближе. Выплескивается ему в ладонь, чувствует ответную дрожь и теряет связь с действительностью. Единственное, что остаётся – Гокудера.

Тсуна неохотно разлепляет глаза, лениво шевелится и дотрагивается до Гокудеры, уткнувшегося лицом ему в волосы. Расслабленно проводит ладонью по его спине. Словно отзываясь на прикосновение, Гокудера поднимает голову. Длинно выдыхает и сползает с Тсуны, ложится рядом на живот. Некоторое время они молчат, разглядывают друг друга, словно впервые увидев.

– Ты как? – с едва уловимой опаской, севшим голосом спрашивает Гокудера, поднявшись на локтях. – Живой?

– Лучше, чем живой, – еле ворочая языком, усмехается Тсуна. Он укладывается на бок, роняет голову на сгиб локтя. – И я бы повторил.

Выражение лица у Гокудеры становится непередаваемым.

– Читаешь мои мысли, – сознаётся он после паузы, смущённо, но довольно.

– Нет, – негромко протестует Тсуна. – Я не умею…

Гокудера улыбается, а он думает, что читать мысли совсем ни к чему.

Тсуна умеет чувствовать Гокудеру – это гораздо лучше.


End file.
